


How It Began_Câu Chuyện Bắt Đầu

by Tangdu143



Series: I've Lost My Soul_Linh Hồn Tôi Đã Lạc Lối [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, And yet so domestic, M/M, Married Couple, Unhealthy Relationships, Villain Steve Rogers, Villain Tony Stark, how do i do it, no clue
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143
Summary: Có một danh sách.Và Tony cùng Steve sẽ dùng cách của mình để hoàn thành nó.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I've Lost My Soul_Linh Hồn Tôi Đã Lạc Lối [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931848
Kudos: 2





	How It Began_Câu Chuyện Bắt Đầu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How It Began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379191) by [tarialdarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion). 



> Bản dịch đã được sự đồng ý của tác giả, xin đừng repost!  
> Bản edit có up bên Wordpress, không post trên Wattpad!
> 
> Nếu bạn thích fic này xin hãy vào link để tặng kudo hoặc để lại bình luận (cả hai càng tốt) để ủng hộ tác giả nhé. Cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều!
> 
> If you like this fic please click on the link to leave kudo or comment (both possible) to support the author. Thank you very much!

Người đầu tiên Tony giết là Obie, Obie muốn chiếm công ty của gã nên gã đáp trả. Gã là một thiên tài, gã đã dàn xếp thật hoàn mỹ và không bao giờ để bị bắt. Song còn có một sự thỏa mãn cực lớn khi biết là Obie sẽ không bao giờ có thể cười nhạo gã nữa, tất cả trơn tru như một con rắn.

Steve bắt đầu khi còn rất trẻ. Một hai đó đã cố quấy rối hắn khi hắn còn là một đứa trẻ nên Steve đã không ngần ngại cắm phập một cây bút chì vào cổ kẻ đó. Đó là tự vệ nên Steve không bị kết tội thế nhưng… thật vui làm sao khi biết chuyện này không bao giờ tái diễn lần hai.

Cả hai bắt đầu hành động qua một danh sách, đòi lại công bằng bằng hình thức đẫm máu.

Cả hai gặp nhau vào một buổi tối lạnh lẽo, trong lúc đang cố giết cùng một người sau ngần ấy năm.

Bọn họ hợp tác. Thật ngạc nhiên là cả hai làm việc rất ăn khớp, tạo ra những nước đi kín kẽ hoàn hảo.

Sau đó họ làm tình, thật nóng bỏng trong một con hẻm trong khi găng tay của Steve vẫn còn dính máu.

Việc này đã dẫn đến một chuyện

Rồi sau đó biến thành yêu đương

Tiếp đó là đến hôn nhân.

~

Hai người là ác quỷ, Steve và Tony đều hiểu chuyện đó. Và họ giả bộ mẫu mực rất giỏi trước đám đông. Tuy nhiên đời sống tình dục thì cực kì tục tĩu, cả hai đều có tính chiếm hữu cực cao và đều bị kích thích khi quan sát kế hoạch giết người hoàn mỹ của đối phương. Chẳng ai trong cả hai tự lừa bản thân là đời sống tinh thần của mình là lành mạnh bình thường.

Steve lẫn Tony đơn giản là không quan tâm đến.

Họ không hề tự phong mình là những người hùng (mà thật ra hai người cũng chả muốn làm anh hùng). Thay vào đó, họ lại nghĩ bản thân như đôi tay Công Lý, thực thi luật pháp theo một cách rất… nhanh gọn.

~

Những khoảnh khắc tuyệt nhất với họ là khi đang bị điều tra.

Cả hai nằm dài trên sô pha, hai đôi tay lồng vào nhau cùng với nụ cười biếng nhác nhưng đôi mắt sắc sảo cùng xem vị sĩ quan đang lập lửng trả lời những câu hỏi trên màn hình. Tony thì thầm gì đó với Steve rồi Steve cười phá lên bắt chéo chân và kéo Tony lại gần hơn.

Hai người là hình mẫu cặp đôi quyền lực. Ngay cả khi không ai biết Steve và Tony là những kẻ giết người hàng loạt thì cũng không có kẻ nào có thể chen chân vào giữa họ.

~

Steve sẽ về nhà với một thân đầy máu đỏ cùng với đôi mắt rực đầy phẫn nộ những vẫn có chút ham muốn khiến Tony run rẩy.

Tony sẽ theo sau hắn, hoàn toàn không dính một chút máu nào trừ một vệt nhỏ trên cổ, gã để lại nó vì biết là Steve thích liếm sạch nó.

Bất chấp sự phẫn nộ cùng tàn bạo, cả hai đều tận hưởng cuộc mây mưa thô bạo này, thì thầm vào tai nhau những lời khen ngợi và tôn thờ cơ thể người tình.

~

Steve và Tony vẫn tiếp tục công việc thường ngày (Tony là người đứng đầu SI còn Steve là một họa sĩ chính trực nổi tiếng, được nể phục vì tài năng truyền tải những cảm xúc mạnh qua tranh vẽ) và công khai kết hôn.

Truyền thông gọi họ là “Những Kẻ Giết Người Báo Thù” bởi việc luôn để lại bằng chứng về tội ác của các nạn nhận tại hiện trường. Cảnh sát chưa bao giờ truy ra họ, đôi khi những người đó nghĩ người gây án là một nam một nữ, lúc khác thì là hai nam hoặc là hai nữ. Điều duy nhất mà họ chắc chắn là hung thủ có hai người và đã giết người thì phải có lí do.

Tony và Steve vẫn tiếp tục cuộc sống bề nổi của mình, thể hiện rõ là rất tận tâm với nhau nên rất được nhiều người ngưỡng mộ

~

Từng có một lần Tony mềm lòng nên bị đối phương bắt lại thành con tin, nồng súng chĩa vào thái dương ngay trước mặt Steve. Tony đang cố thoát ra trong lúc người đàn ông đó đe dọa là sẽ bắn văng sọ gã.

Steve thấy máu; kẻ đó gầm gừ và đang đe dọa họ. Anh trao đổi rồi đối phương do dự.

Một sai lầm nghiêm trọng ngau khi Tony nhấc gót chân đạp thật mạnh lên hắn khiến hắn ta thét lên vì đau. Tony tước vũ khí rồi đứng canh trong khi Steve rất vui lòng mà đâm kẻ này đến chết.

Steve đã xoạc Tony rất rất thô bạo vào đêm đó rồi sau đó cẩn thận liếm láp, rải những nụ hôn khắp cơ thể người yêu.

Anh đã trói Tony lại, thì thầm về việc Tony là cả thế giới của mình và làm sao có thể sống sót được nếu thiếu gã.

Cả hai đã nhận mười lời than phiền vào sáng hôm sau vì Tony hét quá lớn mà Steve cùng chẳng muốn giảm âm lượng đó đi chút nào. Thế là lúc đó họ quyết định chuyển đến một biệt thự để được ồn ào tùy thích đồng thời họ muốn có một không gian cho những thiết bị của mình.

Nhưng mà

Trong mái ấm của họ, có một phòng bị khóa ở một hành lang.

Đằng sau cánh cửa đó là một danh sách.

Và Tony cùng Steve sẽ dùng cách của mình để hoàn thành nó.


End file.
